


sleepy man with his sleepy (and non sleepy just regular) drabbles

by weburchin



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, crack ish, freshlt written at tired time!, gay people, im exhausyed, most of these are sleepy drabbles, tired, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: i am a sleepy man who writes funny sleepies
Relationships: boyfriend/pico
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. visit!

“Hey, hey! You reached Mr. Big Dick hotline, haha.. leave a message,”

BF still can’t get over how ridiculous that voicemail is. He was audibly scoffing and rolling his eyes, but waited patiently for the signal beep.

The beep came a lot quicker than he thought it would, and it startled him. Stammering a bit, he managed to speak.

“Uh.. Hey, Pico. I went back to Virginia for a bit. Do you wanna drive over here? I don’t know if you’ll get this, but it’s BF.” After BF finished, he swiftly hung up, flopping onto his bed with a dramatic  _ huff _ . He’s really tired, and today’s been a long day. He hates admitting it, but he’s got a thing for stupid, obnoxiously loud idiots that can cheer him up at any moment. 

Despite his exhaustion, he wouldn’t mind seeing Pico, honestly.

He heard a little text jingle, and he looked at his phone for a minute.

  
  


**pico:** _ im not in philly lmao _

Huh?

**you:** _ uh, where are you then??? _

There was a knock at the door.


	2. nnnsnuhhshbsgbgsstsbssg h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nnnnmm idk what ro weitrewwwww

it’s snowing outside  
it’s like three in the afternoon

bf been taking a nap i’ve just been looking out at the window

maybe i wake him up

poke poke

bf??

he doesn’t respond

deep sleep maybe?

“It’s snowing!”

he’s up!

“Snowing?”

he likes snow :)


	3. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is snow

_ “PICO, WAKE UP, IT’S FUCKING SNOWING!” _

Pico was aggravatingly rubbing his eyes. Why the hell was BF screaming in his ear first thing in the morning? What time even was it? He managed to spit back a response.

“What the fuck, BF? It’s like.. 3 am or something.”

“It’s 9:30, stupid! Look at the window, look right now!” 

The two have been staying at BF’s house back in Northern Virginia, and right then and there was a beautiful winter wonderland. It usually doesn’t snow a whole lot down there, so this was exciting to BF. 

“Looks nice, I guess,” Pico said. What was he supposed to say? 

“Can we go play in it? Please?”

“BF, we’re not kids. We’re in our twe—“

“Piiiiicooooooooooooo…. I don’t care! Please, I love snow. We haven’t had a snowstorm like this since I was in grade school,” BF was acting really childish. Over a silly little snowstorm, too. 

Pico sighed. Clearly, this was something important to BF. A bit annoying for him to be woken up so early for, but, it’s alright. 

“You got gloves and shit?”

BF nodded. He was always prepared for times like these.

“Alright, gimmie a minute to get ready and brush my teeth,”

  
  



	4. i so tired uhhhghggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was exhausted making this one lol

“Uuuugh… this screen is so bright,” BF was groaning, turning his head away from his iPad for a moment, then focusing back on it only to shield himself away again. He had a pounding headache, and obviously, this didn’t exactly help.

“Put down your phone then,” Pico suggested.

“I got stuff to do!”

“What stuff? You’re just playing fuckin’ Fruit Ninja. It’s not even good anymore,” Pico glared at BF.

  
  


That set him off for sure. He fumed,

“Don’t you  _ DARE  _ talk about Fruit Ninja like that.” BF was flailing his arms, trying to take a swing at Pico and failing miserably.

“You’re literally exhausted, go to bed,”

“I am exhausted. But ya know what?” 

BF planted over face first into the covers.


	5. a silent voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listened to van while writing this lol

“You play the piano?”

The soft spoken man nods. He never talks, and I don’t exactly know why. Regardless, I enjoy talking with him. He makes me smile.

He demonstrates his skills, playing a soft little tune. It was easy on the ears. His fingers pressed on each key delicately, doing little gymnastics across the instrument. 

How do pianists do this..? It’s incredible, and I keep staring in awe.

He seems a bit shaky as I look down, his two legs trembling as they try to hold themselves in place on the pedals. I’ve always wondered what those are for, and maybe I could ask. I’m not sure if he would ever answer though.

In fact, I don’t think I ever caught his name.

He’s really pretty. I don’t know why, but something about his face and stuff just makes me feel all fuzzy. I giggle at the thought, just kind of zoning out as he plays. His hair is all orange and fluffy. I wonder if he puts something in it for that…

Before I realize, he taps me gently on the shoulder. 

“Ah, did you finish?”

He nods. 

“That was so pretty.. That was amazing!” I was beaming. I really wish I could talk more with my neighbors. 

He gestures to the door, inching closer. I guess that means he has to go. 

“Hey, I never caught your name,” I call out.

He just cocks his head to the side with a smile. His voice is hoarse, and pretty quiet. It was like a whisper, but it’s the first time I heard him spoke, and it was pleasing.

“Pico.”


End file.
